


Left for Dead

by kittys_devil



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: werewolfbigbang, Explicit Language, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank spent the first eighteen years believing he was going to be second in command of the pack to Blaze. But when Blaze's only desire was power and Frank stood in the way everything changed. Frank finds himself in a new pack not wanting to be there and trying to fit in at the same time. Somewhere along the way he figures out that Mikey and Ray are awesome and that him and Gerard need each other to overcome their past so they can start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left for Dead

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:** I don't own the boys, only the story like and original characters.
> 
> I have to thank Valress for the amazing prompt and for pre-reading this for me. I also have to thank Lizibabes for taking what I had and giving me this amazing inspiration to finish when I was stuck. And of course my always amazing beta i_glitterzwho holds my hand along the way and makes everything I do so much better!  Finally, thank you so much Zory22 for giving me awesome art work and being a great cheer leader as well!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Link to Art:** Art master post is [here](http://zory22.livejournal.com/26181.html)

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

Frank had known Blaze his whole life. They were both born into the pack and raised together. Blaze’s father was the Alpha of their pack, the dominance ran deep in his family’s bloodline. Frank’s father was the Alpha’s Beta, second in command and right hand man. From the time they were young, Frank knew he’d be the Beta to Blaze’s Alpha bloodline. Just like their fathers, they were never expected to mate, let alone bond. They’d both have a mate, but their connection would still run deep. The two of them had an unusual connection from the time they were born, something no one in the pack had ever seen before. They were like one wolf in two bodies, more similar than twins. They were connected in a way that made even the most educated elders jealous. Frank was sure that his connection to Blaze wouldn’t change once the Alpha took over the pack and bonded with a mate.

Their parents noticed the connection right away. The two boys were born within hours of each other, something their parents knew was a possibility, but didn’t think was realistic. It was almost as if Frank could feel Blaze come into the world and knew he had to join him. The first time the two boys were placed near each other, they reached out for one another like they already knew they would be best friends.

From the time they were old enough to have a say, Frank and Blaze were inseparable. There were very few nights when they would sleep alone, usually alternating between which house they were sleeping at for the night. They didn’t exclude anyone, but all of their playmates just knew that no one got between what they had.

The night they both turned twelve was the same night they both turned to wolves for the first time. Frank’s wolf was smaller with sleek black fur where Blaze’s wolf was larger and had short grey hair. That night was amazing for both of them as they discovered their wolf side in a way they hadn’t yet experienced. Frank’s hyper energy was let out in a way he never thought possible. He would sprint across the fields and back again before most of the pack made it halfway across. Frank saw Blaze watch him as he ran around the pack, and Frank knew at that moment, there was nothing better than being a were.

When they got old enough to go out on their own, Frank and Blaze would spend hours in their wolf form, running the land and preferring the silent communication they always had between them. In their wolf form it was easier, they weren’t getting the odd looks from other people around them who couldn’t understand the conversations they were having in their heads. Even among the rest of the pack, it was more acceptable when in wolf form than human form.

A week before Blaze turned eighteen, he stormed into Frank’s room, irritated and angry.  
Frank was sure he saw red in his friend’s eyes. “Blaze, what the fuck happened?”

“He won’t give me the fucking pack. I just talked to my father. He said that until I’m mated and bonded, I can’t have the pack.”

Frank just stared at Blaze dumbfounded. Blaze’s father had told him this for the last two years. He’s not sure why suddenly it’s getting Blaze upset.

“Blaze, you knew that was his condition. He told you that when you turned sixteen.”

“Don’t give me that ‘I told you so’ bullshit, Iero. You know how I feel. I don’t want a mate, let alone to be bonded. I don’t need some bitch following me around, expecting things from me when I have a pack to run. I want to be free to rule the pack how I want without a mate or a family tying me down. I mean, look at my father, he could have been so much more without _her_ around.”

Frank looked at Blaze like something had taken over his body. He knew his friend didn’t want to mate or bond, but this was almost too much. “You do realize that without your mother, you wouldn’t be here, right?”

“He could have just fucked her, ya know? Then, I would have the bloodline and he would have been an even greater Alpha.”

Frank walked over and smacked the back of Blaze’s head. “Man, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you sound like a power hungry ass. You know your old man is a kick ass leader. You just need to stop bitching and find yourself a mate.” Frank walked out of the room, not even looking to see if Blaze was going to follow him.

They both knew Blaze needed to shift and run to get rid of some of his anger. By the time Frank was at the edge of the woods, he was in his wolf form. He finally turned to see Blaze shifting behind him.

The two of them ran for hours until Frank felt the anger flowing out of Blaze’s body. By the time they returned to Frank’s home, all they wanted to do was pass out and leave the worry about a mate for Blaze for another day.

~*~

The months that followed their eighteenth birthday were some of the hardest times for Frank. His friend and future Alpha had gotten so power hungry that he was fighting against everything. Frank spent day after day trying to calm Blaze down and keep the peace between him and the rest of the pack. Unfortunately, more often than not, it meant that Frank and Blaze were fighting against each other. They had brutal fights, leaving both wolves with scars and a trail of blood, but Frank knew this was what Blaze needed, to get his anger out, so he took the challenge that Blaze seemed to give him every day.

Blaze had stopped looking for a mate, no matter how often the females of the pack came to him. Frank tried talking to Blaze about a mate, that maybe his father would be okay if Blaze had a mate even if they weren’t bonded, but instead, Frank watched in horror as Blaze had his way with the females and then threw them out the next morning.

After Blaze did this to Sarah, their longtime friend, Frank started to distance himself from Blaze. He could still hear his thoughts and feel the anger and lust for power, but Frank tried his best to block that out. He needed space from Blaze. Blaze was hell bent on getting what he wanted the way he wanted. Frank was sure that sometime soon, Blaze would challenge his father for the pack and not wait until it was given to him as the Alpha heir. As much as Frank loved his friend, if it came to that, he knew he didn’t want to be in a pack that was led by Blaze with the way he was acting now.

It wasn’t that Frank had given up on his friend, he just knew he needed to come up with something to make Blaze see how stupid he was being. He needed to make him see that being the Alpha was more than just the power of being named leader of the pack. He heard whispers of Blaze wanting to challenge his father at the next full moon, and all Frank could do was hope that someone was able to talk him out of it.

~*~

The pack gathered as the full moon came to rise. As they changed into their wolf forms, it looked like a wave going across the opening in the woods. Frank could sense Blaze’s anger, but there was something else, too. It was an uneasy feeling that Frank couldn’t place and couldn’t tell what was causing it.

As the pack took off for the night, Frank soared across the land like he could fly, ahead of the rest of the pack but close enough that he could still feel them. Blaze was leading the rest of the pack, taking them further than they had ever been before. It felt good for Frank to stretch his legs and _really_ run. He turned back and ran toward the rest of the pack, going around the stragglers before he took off running harder and faster than he had in a very long time.

They’d been away from the clearing for some time when he felt something in the air change. He stopped, sniffed the air and tried to find the unknown threat as he moved back toward the rest of the pack. He didn’t know where the threat was coming from. He felt his fur stand on end, his body tensed up as he looked around for whatever was making him feel this way. As he caught up to the pack, everything seemed normal. Frank couldn’t understand how the rest of his pack wasn’t sensing this, too. Frank was ready to fight if needed. He might be small, but he was ready to fight for his pack and his Alpha.

Frank froze when he saw Blaze stalking toward him with determination in his eyes. He could feel Blaze’s wolf emitting power, trying to get Frank to bow down even if he wasn’t the pack’s Alpha. The two wolves circled around each other, their teeth bared and deep growls coming from their throats.

_“You will bow down to me, Frank. You’re meant to be my Beta, don’t fight me on this.”_

_“The fuck I will. I will follow my Alpha, your father, until you get that power hungry need out of your head.”_

Blaze growled and Frank saw him crouch down, pulling back before he lunged toward Frank, knocking the smaller wolf onto his back. Blaze bit around Frank’s neck, letting out a growl that had everyone else backing away.

_“You’re mine, Frankie. You have been since before you were born. You’re going to bow down to me, let me fuck you and make my father happy that I finally found a bitch that I’m willing to keep around. Then I get to finally have my pack, and if you’re good, I might let you have a say in how things are ran.”_

_“I’m not your bitch, Blaze. And over my dead body am I going to let you fuck me, claim me and whatever other shit you have planned.”_

_“That, Frankie, can be arranged.”_

As Blaze growled, Frank clawed at Blaze’s stomach after he turned in his grip, drawing blood until he released his jaw enough for Frank to slip out from underneath him. Frank twisted around, landed on his hind legs, and bared his teeth at Blaze, ready for a fight.

_What the fuck happened to you, Blaze? When did you turn into this monster that craves all the power? Are you really willing to turn on your pack and on me?”_

_“The pack is mine, Frankie. See how they bow down and wait for my orders? They know their true leader. Just admit it; you want to take my position from me don’t you? Think you can run this pack better than I can? Go ahead, challenge me for_ my _pack.”_

_“It’s not yours, Blaze, it still belongs to your father. Does he have any idea what you have become?”_

Frank turned, looked away from Blaze’s eyes to see the entire pack behind him, staring at Frank like he was the outcast that _was_ trying to take the pack away from Blaze. Frank knew he was alone in the fight, but he wasn’t going to bow down to Blaze, no matter how close they once were. Frank charged at Blaze, clawing his body.

_”Bow down, Iero. Show how you submit to me and maybe I will let you live. I know you can feel them, how they want your blood, want you to die.”_

_“Fuck you, Blaze.”_

He felt Blaze twist around and once again, his jaw clenched down on his neck, drawing blood. Frank fought back with all his strength only to have Blaze bite down harder.

 _”You were born to be mine, Frankie. You think those runts you call parents actually had a_ choice _in anything they’ve done for my father and now me? They were smart and submitted, but no, you have to be a bitch and challenge me. Be a good boy, Frank, and do what you were born to do.”_

_“I would rather die than be yours.”_

Frank felt the blood running down his neck as the other wolves joined in to help Blaze. Pushing Frank to the ground, they clawed and slashed at his fur, leaving cuts all over his body. He felt it when Blaze slashed his claws against the tender skin of Frank’s belly, and the smell of his own blood filled his nostrils. Frank bucked around, trying to get an edge, just something to get up and get away. He was done fighting Blaze, done pretending everything was normal. He just needed to get away from here and away from the pack. The more he moved around, the deeper the cuts got until Frank’s consciousness started going and he passed out from so much pain and blood loss.

* * *

Mikey just needed to get away. Away from babysitting his adult brother who was more than capable of taking care of himself before he let _him_ into his life, their lives. The one who came in, swept Gerard off his feet, and then left him for dead in every sense of the word.

_“I met someone Mikes, and he’s just perfect. He’s just like us; he’s not a human this time. He’s without a pack and needs a home. I think he’s the one. We just clicked the second I saw him. He’s beautiful, too. I know it’s early, but I’m sure I can love him.”_

_“What kind of wolf is packless, Gee? He was wandering around and just happened to find one of the most understanding Alphas I know who’s not going to claim his ass the second they realize he’s without a pack? I don’t like this one bit.”_

_“Please, give him a chance. I know you’ll like him. It’s not like I just met him. It’s been two months since we started talking, nothing more. He’s coming over tonight. So you and Ray can meet him. You know the two of you are the ones I really need support from on this.”_

_“I just don’t want you hurt again, Gee. You need a strong mate, I know that. But I don’t want you going for the first wolf you find.”_

_“He’s not the first Mikes, just the one my wolf connected with.”_

_“I’ll give him a chance, but only because of you.”_

The words rang through Mikey’s head, how he gave that bastard a chance, just to make Gerard happy. He should have gone with his first instinct, his wolf’s instinct, and sent Alexander running the second Mikey caught his scent. But instead he stood by as his brother fell so hard and fast that no one could have seen what was coming.

_“I’m moving out, Mikey. We need our own space, a place where we can really rule the pack. Alexander found this amazing house on the other side of our territory. It has a huge room, great for meetings. And the private quarters we’ve only ever dreamed of.”_

_“Whose idea was this? I don’t like how you let him lead you around. You’re the Alpha Gee, not him. This is your pack. I think he’s trying to take it from you. Don’t let it happen. And you know he’d never make it out of here alive if he challenged you. Ray and I would both make sure of that.”_

_“Mikey, just don’t. I know you don’t like him, but you promised you would at least tolerate him. I love him. He’s my mate, and he’s not going anywhere.”_

Mikey’s gut wrenched remembering how he just turned away, not wanting to argue with his brother. He knew there was no point. Gerard was in so deep, he’d never see how he’d begun to submit to Alexander. He never saw how Alexander used the smaller wolves as his servants. Mikey was sure he hurt some of them, but he never saw it happen and there was always some excuse to make it look like an accident. Mikey missed the strong Alpha that Gerard was, the one that stood tall, ready to change the world. He knew Gerard needed a mate; the wolf council had been harassing him for so long about it. When Mikey and Ray mated, they’d been even more adamant that Gerard needed to find someone. They threatened to give his pack to another wolf. Mikey knew Gerard was on a hunt for a mate, he just wished he knew how to make him see that Alexander was not the one. The longer Gerard and Alexander were together, the less and less Mikey saw of his brother. They would take off for days at a time, alone, not telling anyone where they were going. It was just once in awhile, but it was becoming more and more regular.

_“I can’t find him again, Ray. I can’t sense Gee, it’s been days since he left with Alexander, and I thought they’d be back by now. This is the longest Alexander has taken Gee away from here. I just don’t trust him.”_

_“He will be ok, babe; you know he can take care of himself. He’s our Alpha; he’s strong enough to protect himself.”_

_“Not when it comes to Alexander…”_

Mikey tried so hard to not let his mind wander to that day, but it seemed like every time that things with Gerard became too much, his mind would take him right back to that day. When his brother came crawling home after being gone for two weeks, covered in blood, drunk, high and so heartbroken he couldn’t even function for over a month. Back to the time when Mikey and Ray had to care for him like an infant and all Mikey’s wolf wanted to do was to go hunt down the bastard of a wolf that did this to his brother.

Mikey knew he put Ray through so much the first few months afterward, between looking after Gerard and keeping Mikey from running off to hunt down Alexander. Things had gotten better, but Mikey and Ray both knew they still had to watch Gerard. He was still drinking, but at least he was stumbling out of bed and attempting to take part in the pack. As Gerard’s younger brother, Mikey was his beta and left to take care of the pack most of the time. He knew long ago that there was always a chance that he would have to run the pack if Gerard was away or even worse, dead. But Mikey never thought about it too much, he just assumed Gerard would always be the strong Alpha that he was before Alexander.

Most days Mikey could handle it all, caring for Gerard who wandered around like a lost wolf looking for someone to save him, and leading a small yet powerful pack. But then something inside him would snap and both him and his wolf needed out and away and to just _forget_ all the responsibility he never really signed up for. It was when he felt so overwhelmed that he would thump up the stairs to find Ray. He expected to have to explain once again why he needed to get away, but Ray understood and would just take one look at him and tell him to go. Mikey knew he didn’t have to worry, Ray would watch over everything and Mikey could clear his head.

Mikey took off, ran hard and fast. He tried not to think, just to let his wolf feel the wind in its fur and the feel of his feet as they pounded hard onto the ground. He circled around their territory as he checked to make sure everything was okay. When he got to the far edge, his wolf cried out, wanting to go further, to really run and stretch out in the open field that it knew wasn’t too far away. Mikey knew it was stupid to run off by himself, but his wolf needed this and he had denied his wolf so much lately. It would be a fast run. What could go wrong?

As he took off, he could feel his wolf almost grin as he headed for the field. It had been so long since he’d been there. He missed the days when he could take off with Gerard and Ray and just run, the full moon nights when they would just go and not have to worry about territory and who they might piss off. He kept his nose in the air, letting the scents in the air flow through him like it was going to make him high. This was what he loved best; the new scents, the new ground, everything that made him feel like he was really running as a wolf for the first time.

Mikey was almost to the field when his nose was flooded with the smell of blood, and not just any type of blood; it was werewolf blood. The hair on his neck stood up as he let out a soft growl. His wolf quickly switched from free and running to ready to attack. He knew he should probably turn and go, but something kept him moving forward. His wolf needed to find the blood. It was drawn to it in a way he didn’t understand.

He moved along the trees as quietly as he could. He knew he didn’t blend in, he wasn’t even trying. He was just trying to get close enough to see what was causing all the blood. He didn’t hear fighting, no wolves growling and snapping at each other. He hoped it was just blood spilled on the ground, but as the wind changed, he got an even stronger scent and knew it was probably more.

He walked a little further before he saw a wolf lying in the field. It was alone, but Mikey was still wary of running out there. He knew there were some nasty alphas out there and he wouldn’t put it past them to injure one of their own as a trap. He heard the wolf whimper out in pain and couldn’t stay back any longer. He knew he was taking a chance and if Ray and Gerard found out, they might kick his ass, but his protective side was kicking in. He wasn’t going to let another wolf die just because he was scared.

Mikey ran over to the wolf and found it lying there covered in battle wounds. He could see the gashes in his side from claws and deep bite marks over a lot of the wolf’s body. He shuddered at the thought of exactly what happened to him. He nuzzled the wolf’s neck carefully, not wanting to injure him anymore. Mikey knew he had to make sure this wolf didn’t see him as a threat. The wolf’s face cringed as he let out another whimper. It would be easier to force him to change into his human form, but he was so injured there was a chance that he wouldn’t survive the shift.

As much as Mikey wanted to go back for help, he wasn’t going to leave this animal here to die. He couldn’t even imagine what kind of pack would leave one of their own out here to die. There was something about this wolf that pulled at Mikey’s whole being. It wasn’t like a bonded mate, he had that with Ray. This was something different, something he didn’t understand. He just knew he needed to get this wolf to their territory and to safety. He could figure out what was so special about this small wolf then.

He looked down at the wolf one more time before changing into his human form. Mikey pulled from the strength of his inner wolf and bent down to pick up the injured wolf. He was much smaller than most other wolves Mikey had seen, but it was still not easy to keep him in his arms. He walked home slowly as he hoped that the wolf in his arms could at least hang on until he made it back to the house. As he walked, his mind drifted back to the way Gerard had been after Alexander left him, wondering for a moment if that was who left this wolf for dead.

_“I need to find him, Ray. Look at what he did to Gerard. He needs to pay for what he did to my brother, our alpha, our pack. I will hunt him down and kill him if I have to.”_

_“No.”_

_“Gerard, you’re awake! You had us so scared. Mikey, go get him some water, please?”_

_“You can’t let him hurt Alexander, Ray. Please, you have to stop him…”_

Mikey couldn’t forget the desperation in Gerard’s voice, still trying to protect the one he thought he loved, the one that left him like that. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present, to the wolf that was in his arms slowly slipping out of his grip. He needed to rest, if only for a moment. He walked to an open spot in the woods and laid the wolf down. Mikey sat next to him, watching as he took in shallow breaths. He figured he had to be halfway to their territory and a little rest wouldn’t hurt him.

He sat there for what had to be ten minutes or so before he picked up the wolf again. His arms shook from the weight, but he had to keep going. He walked a lot slower, wishing he was home already. He had to laugh at the thought of wanting to be back at the place he so desperately needed to run away from earlier that day.

The edge of the territory was close when Mikey lost his footing, sending them both down onto the hard ground. The other wolf whined out in pain from the sudden jolt to his body and the weight of Mikey falling on top of him.

“Fuck you all!” Mikey screamed out to the universe and anyone else who might be listening. “Can’t something be simple for once in my fucking life?”

Mikey wasn’t sure if he was relieved or frustrated that no one answered. Not that he had expected an answer, but he had kind of hoped that Ray might be out looking for him since it had gotten so late. It felt like days, not hours, since he last saw Ray, since he took off for a run to clear his head. He checked the other wolf for new injuries and after he found none, he picked the wolf up and continued to walk toward home.

Once he saw the boundary of their territory, he felt his body relax. He knew he had been on guard, but had no idea how much. He carried the wolf just a little further past the edge of the territory before collapsing, which sent both of their bodies falling onto the ground.

_‘Ray, help…’_

It was all Mikey could get out before he passed out from exhaustion next to the bleeding wolf.

* * *

Frank was pulled from his sleep by loud voices he didn’t recognize. He looked around from the bed he was lying in and saw nothing familiar. The room was dark with just a small amount of light trying to filter through the closed blinds. When he tried to move, his body fought back with intense pain. He lifted the blankets that were pulled up to his neck to see most of his body covered in bandages. He couldn’t remember what happened; who or what left his body like this. He couldn’t figure out why his pack didn’t protect him and why he was in a house with a bunch of wolves whose scent and voices he doesn’t recognize.

He started to panic, trying to figure out how he can get out of here. He’d heard rumors of wolf packs that set themselves above everyone else. They would torment and torture the wolf they took from a pack until that wolf was begging for death. Frank was trying to sit up some when he heard the voices getting louder outside the shut door.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Mikey? You don’t know shit about him, about why he was left for dead and you brought him here... to our home, to my pack? Have you lost your fucking mind?”

“Really Gee, you’re gonna pull that one on me? After you brought _him_ here, after everything he did to you and to us, you’re going to question me about bringing an injured runt here? Just go back to your fucking cave and me and Ray will handle this, just like we’ve been handling _everything_ else for far too long.”

Frank jumped when the door suddenly opened and a skinny blond guy came walking into the room.

“You’re awake! Finally!” The guy rushed over to the side of the bed, “How are you feeling? Okay, yeah, stupid question. Do you need more pain pills?”

Frank just stared at the man who was looking at him with a worried expression on his face. He didn’t know what to think, everything in his brain told him to run yet his wolf was telling him that it was safe here.

“Who are you?” Frank croaked out; his throat felt dry and scratchy. “And where am I and what the fuck happened?”

“I’m Mikey and you’re at my house,” Mikey said, handing Frank a cup of water with some pain pills. “Well mine, my mate Ray’s and my brother’s house. I found you out in a field about to die so I brought you here.”

“Where did you find me?” Frank whispered out, almost too afraid of the answer Mikey was going to give him.

He listened as Mikey told him where he found him, his mind spinning as images of fighting Blaze and then his entire pack came flooding back into his mind. His wolf was getting angry as he saw what had happened play back in his head like he was watching a movie. He felt the need to shift, to let his wolf out, getting stronger as his anger rose. Blaze did this to him and his pack _let_ him, they even helped him.

Frank’s eyes widened as he looked up at Mikey, whispering, “My pack did this...” before turning away from him, the need to be alone overwhelming.

Mikey left, but not before he promised that he was safe here. Frank didn’t know if he could trust him, but then again he had the chance to kill him and he didn’t. He closed his eyes, falling back to sleep as the pain pills took effect and the reality that he was a lone wolf sunk in.

~*~

Gerard sat at his desk, attempting to draw or write or do something to get his mind off the wolf that was lying in a bed just a few doors away from him. Frank had been here for a week now. Mikey and Ray had taken care of him and were spending a lot of time in there with him. He could hear them talking about movies and music like they were old friends. He knew he had no right to be jealous, but the feelings were there. And every time he kicked himself, because he was the one that refused to go in there with them, to talk to Frank.

Gerard had spent the last year pushing away from everything that was Were. He knew he was avoiding his Alpha duties, his brother, his family and friends, but he was hurt. Alexander messed up his head in ways that no one understood, not even Mikey.

Alexander had come in like Gerard’s prince charming and swept him off his feet. Gerard had been so in love that he believed everything and anything that Alexander had told him. Even the insults that he spewed into Gerard’s ear night after night until he broke him down and had him believing that he wasn’t worth anything without Alexander and was definitely not good enough to be the Alpha that he was.

Gerard felt his wolf rise up, as if ready to protect him, as he remembered the night that Alexander gave Gerard the ultimatum. He wanted Gerard’s pack and he wanted his brother dead. Gerard shuttered as he remembered the look on his face, the anger in his eyes that somehow broke through his drunkenness enough for Gerard to realize that either he was going to die that night or Mikey was. Alexander was going to take his pack one way or another and he didn’t care which one of the Way brothers died. It was out of pure luck that Gerard survived and was with it enough to come crawling home.

No, no matter how much the beautiful Were intrigued him, he was _not_ letting that happen again.

~*~

Three weeks after Frank had been attacked, he sat watching TV with Mikey and Ray wondering once again why Gerard seemed to be avoiding him. It wasn’t that he was rude to Frank, he said hello and made small talk with him, but never tried to get to know anything about Frank. And the few times that Frank tried to talk to him he was stopped with short one word answers. Frank got along so well with Mikey and Ray and he just wanted that same kind of relationship with Gerard. Mikey had promised him the pack would take him in, but without Gerard’s approval, Frank didn’t feel right about it. He knew that if Blaze found out he was still alive that there would be no stopping him from coming to kill Frank and anyone he might be with. He wasn’t going to put a new pack in that danger without the approval of their Alpha.

“Stop it, Frank.” Ray pushed at his arm, pulling him back from his thoughts. “He’ll come around, too. Just give him time.”

Frank wanted to spit back something about full moons and changing, but the look on Ray’s face stopped him. He had more on his mind than just Gerard ignoring him. Frank had told them both his fears about changing and the closer they got to the full moon, the more nervous he became. His body was going to change even if he wasn’t ready for it. The whole thing was going to be shitty enough. He didn’t need Gerard making everything worse by ignoring him. He shook his head and stood up, getting questioning looks from both Mikey and Ray. He needed to get out of there, away from their looks of worry and concern that seemed to just intensify everything that Frank felt.

“Need to think,” he mumbled out as he left the room and headed up the stairs. He was sure Ray knew what he needed to think about, but he didn’t seem to follow him out of the room and Frank was thankful for that.

He walked down the hall and turned his head as he got to Gerard’s room just like he always did. He didn’t know what always pulled his eyes in that direction, but tonight it made him stop in his tracks. He leaned on the doorway as he watched Gerard lost in his own world, drawing something with such intent that it made Frank just want to stand there and watch.

He watched as Gerard’s hands moved across the paper, filling it with shades of black and grey, sometimes stopping to add a little bit of color. Frank couldn’t tell what Gerard was drawing from where he stood, but the passion was written all over his face as the muscles in his arms worked against the pencils. He didn’t know how long he stood there before he heard Gerard’s familiar voice.

“I know you’re there. What do you want?”

Frank turned and walked into his room, locking the door behind him. He didn’t even think that Gerard could smell him and now he looked like some creeper.

“Fucking fuck,” he mumbled out to the empty room as he fell face first onto the bed. The last thing he needed was for Gerard to think he was some weird creeper. He had no idea what made him stop and watch Gerard tonight, but now he couldn’t get the thought of how his body moved and how his tongue would poke out as he concentrated, out of his head. He needed to get Gerard to talk to him; he just had no idea how.

~*~

Gerard looked down at the wolf he was drawing in shock. The wolf was unknown, yet more lifelike than any drawing he had ever done. But the eyes that stared back at him from the paper were the ones that have been challenging him for the last week now.

“Frank...” he whispered out to the room, though no one but his drawings could hear him. He could not figure out what it was about that man that had him and his wolf in such a struggle.

He picked up the pencil, adding more shading to the picture as Frank’s scent flooded his senses, but this time, it lingered around him like it was teasing his wolf. He tried ignoring it, working on his art until it became too much.

“I know you are there. What do you want?”

Gerard heard a gasp before the sound of footsteps walking down the hall and a door slamming shut. He hadn’t meant to scare him off, exactly. Frank was just distracting, even if he had no idea what he was doing. Gerard knew that Frank had no clue about the internal fight he’d been having with his wolf pretty much from the first moment the short spunky man had walked out of his room on his own accord.

Everything that Gerard had fought to protect himself from, the walls that he’d surrounded himself with, were threatening to break apart. His life was shattered when Alexander tried to kill him just to take his pack. He lost what he thought was his mate, his future and everything good in his life in one swift blow. There was something about Frank that reminded him of Alexander, but he was so different from him at the same time. He was scared of everything and his wolf wasn’t making it any easier on him. His wolf wanted to make him bow down and show his belly, his wolf wanted to run its nose all through the fur of the new wolf, taking in everything about him and the scent that had him screaming _mine_ almost as soon as Gerald knew his name.

He could tell his wolf was getting pissed at him, his feeling ignored as Gerard kept his distance from Frank, refusing to talk to him, let alone touch him. His wolf cried out to him, the need almost overwhelming but Gerard just shook his head, grabbing another sketch pad and focusing everything he had on drawing something that didn’t resemble Frank and hoping to at least forget about the man for one night.

Gerard spent the rest of the night focused on creating something that didn’t look like the man down the hall from him. No matter what he drew, it seemed like Frank had snuck into his art. After almost filling his entire trashcan with rejected art, he gave up, climbed into bed and hoped that Frank would not fill his dreams like he had filled his art. He was still thinking of the small man when his eyes slipped shut and darkness invaded him.

He was awoken by Frank screams in the middle of the night. He hopped out of bed quickly, walking to Frank’s room. He walked in to see Frank tossing and turning, sweat dripping down his face as deep growls bubbled up from his throat. He walked over to the bed, calling out Frank’s name, trying to get him to wake up. After the he tried shaking him awake as well, he gave up, climbed into bed with him and wrapped his arms around him tight to hold him in place just like he use to do for Mikey when his nightmares were real to him. Gerard’s wolf felt the need to protect Frank, to make him stop hurting. Frank thrashed against his grip, trying to fight whatever monster was haunting his sleep. Gerard spoke softly to him, trying to get him to relax and calm down. It took almost ten minutes before Frank was finally starting to settle down. Gerard just let the smaller man’s head fall onto his chest as his body relaxed despite the low growls that were still coming from his throat. He didn’t know how much longer it was before Frank finally settled down, the growls stopping and the only noise in the room being Gerard’s voice softly shushing Frank.

As he laid in the bed holding Frank, his wolf was content for the first time in so long he almost didn’t recognize the feeling. He never remembered his wolf being this calm when he was with Alexander. His wolf was on edge whenever he was with Alexander, and Gerard couldn’t help but wonder how he missed it back then, but he thought he was happy and in love. Now, he doesn’t know what he is other than confused with a very content wolf. It’s not long before sleep once again overtakes him.

~*~

Mikey stood in the hallway in front of Frank’s room, not able to move past the door. He heard Ray come out after him, but it wasn’t until he started talking that he felt his brain kick back into gear.

“Why are you staring at Frank, Mikey?” Ray asked not quite awake, rubbing his eyes.

“Hush! Look!” Mikey said in a whisper, not wanting to wake Frank and Gerard who were still asleep together in Frank’s bed.

“What is going on?” Ray said quietly, moving closer to Mikey’s side.

Mikey just shook his head, having no idea how his brother went from pretty much ignoring Frank to sleeping in his bed. This was strange, even for Gerard. Before he had any more time to think about it, Frank jumped out of bed, sending Gerard falling to his ass on the other side.

“What the fuck?” Frank yelled out, looking between Gerard and Mikey completely lost. “Why the fuck was _he_ in my bed, and why are you standing in the door watching this?” Frank screams out, waving his arms and hands around for emphasis.

“You were screaming, dumbass,” Gerard growls out from the floor, “and you wouldn’t stop thrashing around on the bed. The only way anyone was getting any sleep was to get _you_ to settle down.”

“And that meant you in my bed because?” Frank hisses at Gerard.

“Well after screaming your name and trying to shake you awake didn’t work, I did what I had to do when Mikey was younger. I guess I fell back asleep when you finally calmed down. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” Gerard pushed past Mikey, stormed into his room and slammed the door before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

“Do you remember that, Frank? The nightmares, I mean?” Ray asked with a concern look on his face.

Frank just shook his head as he sat on the bed. Mikey walked over and squeezed his shoulder gently. He knew Frank was already nervous about the full moon coming up, about his body forcing him to change when he wasn’t sure he was ready, and now he was having nightmares that made him scream out. Mikey couldn’t even imagine what was going on inside Frank’s head, but he could tell that right now was not the time to talk to him about it.

“I’ll come find you later, Frankie. Try to get some more sleep, it’s still early,” Mikey said before grabbing Ray’s hand and leaving the room, turning back only to shut the door.

Mikey walked down the hall to their room and fell face first into their bed with a groan. He felt the bed dip as Ray got into bed, his hands rubbing the knot at the back of Mikey’s neck.

“I need him back, Ray. I need Gee to be strong. I don’t know how much longer I can keep everything normal,” Mikey whispered out as Ray moved his hands up and down his back, over the tight muscles of his neck.

“I know, babe. He’s coming around, it will be soon.”

Mikey wished that the soon Ray kept promising him was a lot sooner than later.

* * *

[](http://photobucket.com)  


* * *

Gerard didn’t speak to Frank for the rest of the week, but it wasn’t like Frank had been looking for him either. He was hiding in his room, well the room that he’d started to call his, a lot more. When Gerard was gone, he would venture out, looking for Mikey and Ray or even watch TV by himself if they weren’t around. But without fail, if Gerard was in the house and not drawing in his room, Frank would retreat back to his room, shut the door behind him and pretend that everything was going to work itself out.

He had spent the time thinking about the full moon, the fact that he _needed_ Gerard to accept him and accept him into his pack. The whole not speaking to each other thing wasn’t making this any easier. Frank just hoped that when they shifted that things would somehow work out.

Just before sunset, he heard a quiet knock on his door just before Mikey walked in.

“Ready for this?” He asked with hesitation in his voice.

“Not really, but I don’t have a choice. It’s going to happen even if I try to fight it. I just hope...” Frank let his words trail off as he got a rush of emotion ranging from anger to doubt.

Mikey walked over, patting Frank on his shoulder before giving him a look that seemed to say everything would work out. Frank forced out a smile then stood up to follow him out of the room. Frank followed him down the stairs and into the back yard where the rest of the pack was waiting. He stopped walking when he saw the pack standing around like they were here for a party. He knew that it was a small pack, Mikey had told him that much, he just never expected it to be _this_ small. He looked around and saw Gerard, Mikey, Ray and three others; his old pack was almost thirty.

“Wow,” Frank whispered out when he saw how many people were _not_ there. It almost made him laugh at how small the pack was until he realized that this was all that stood between him and Blaze. If they got too close, if Blaze got word that Frank was alive, well the thought made Frank shudder. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t expect Gerard’s pack to fight for him even if Mikey told him they’d protect him.

When he saw how happy everyone around him was, how close and excited and _together_ they were, he couldn’t risk putting them in danger because of Blaze and his malicious ways. He looked over at Mikey, someone who’d helped him even though he wasn’t pack, and whispered, “I just, fuck, I can’t.”

Frank took off, running away from the people who found him, the ones who told him it would be okay. He couldn’t be seen with them, he couldn’t risk it. He wasn’t going to let Blaze hurt anyone else because of him. He felt protective of the small pack already and he had to get away before they changed, before they took off running too close to where Blaze would be. It wasn’t long before he felt the change coming. He fell to the ground as his body changed, but as soon as he was a wolf, he got up and took off faster than he ever had. He’d come back in the morning, explain it all to them and just hope that Mikey and Ray would understand and forgive him.

~*~

Gerard looked up to see Mikey and Frank coming out of the house. He’d been an ass the last week, he knows that, but Frank flipped out. Gerard was just trying to protect him, just trying to be a _good_ Alpha and all he got was shit in return. He watched as Frank looked around like he was expecting more. Gerard wondered how big Frank’s old pack was. Gerard saw the fear in Frank’s face, but when Frank took off running, he didn’t even know what to do. It’s not like they were keeping him here, but he thought and hoped that Frank would want to stay. There was something about Frank that made Gerard want to come out of hiding.

“Fuck, Gee!” Mikey shouted out, trying to run after Frank.

“Wait Mikes, we’ll find him. Let the change happen, we can run faster then,” Gerard barked out the orders and he watched Mikey stop even if he had a death glare aimed at his brother. “We will find him. Don’t give me that shit, Mikey. It’s only going to be another minute or so.”

Just as Gerard got the words out, he felt his body tighten as his bones started to move. He fell to the ground just like he always did when he changed. He hated this part and somehow it always hit him harder than his brother. He didn’t know if being Alpha and having to carry the weight of the pack had anything to do with it, but he had long since stopped wondering and just accepted it. He got up, standing on all four legs, shook his fur out and looked around to see that the rest of his pack was waiting for him. He turned, taking off in the direction that Frank ran and started chasing his scent.

Gerard felt how tense Mikey was, afraid that Frank had gone off to do something stupid like confront Blaze. Gerard never expected Frank to run and especially never thought that Frank might try to get revenge on the wolf that turned on him. They ran for some time, Mikey getting tenser as they got closer to their boundaries.

_“Gee, look! He’s over there, under the tree. Please, let me talk to him.”_

_“I’m the Alpha, he is my responsibility and he needs to understand that. Wait here. I won’t do anything stupid.”_

Gerard went over to Frank, letting out a growl of frustration and irritation. He had caused Gerard to bring his entire pack out here, chasing Frank who was being stubborn.

 _“Now, you want to talk to me? When everyone can hear? Fuck, Gerard, you had the whole week, the whole past month and you decided_ now _that you want to talk? What the fuck were you thinking anyway when you started following me? I was trying to_ protect _them, you. And you brought them all here. He’s gonna come after me. Blaze will chase me until I’m dead. And if you get in his way he will come after you and your pack, too.”_

Gerard moved closer to Frank as he heard his thoughts. His growl was getting louder, he wasn’t going to let him get away with this. He was part of this pack even if Frank didn’t realize it yet. But that meant following a code, one that Frank seemed to think he was immune to.

_“You don’t run away from us, Frank. I am the Alpha here. I decide where we are going. Not you, not anyone else here. I don’t know how your old pack worked, but I’m sure it wasn’t anything like this stunt you just pulled.”_

_“Fuck off. You are not_ my _Alpha. You might be theirs, but you have no say over what I do, Gerard.”_

 _“You became part of_ my _pack the moment Mikey brought you into his home. You’re a fucking lone wolf, you think you’re going to survive out there alone?”_

Gerard moved even closer, circled around Frank, never moving his eyes off of him as their growls got louder. He felt the tension coming from his pack, especially from Ray and Mikey. They looked after Frank, he got that, but he was _not_ going to let Frank lead his pack. He let out another growl, moving even closer to Frank who was staring back at him, his fur standing on end as he showed Gerard his teeth.

 _”Lie down, Frank. You don’t intimidate me. Lie down and just_ accept _that I am_ your _Alpha.”_

He watched Frank’s eyes as he moved to lie down, but there was something in there that was more than just stubbornness. It wasn’t until Frank was lying there, head down, neck bared that Gerard _really_ understood Frank’s problem. Frank bowed down to Gerard and was let into his circle, the connection with the entire pack. It startled Gerard, the sudden presence of Frank in his head. Before he could think much more about it, he saw Frank’s fight with Blaze, how he pushed Frank to bow down just as Gerard just had. The insults and anger that Blaze had thrown at Frank. How he expected Frank to just bow down and become his bitch because that was what Blaze wanted. Gerard felt the pain coming from Frank almost immediately and knew that the entire pack had just felt it as well.

Gerard felt the panic rush through him. What had he just done? He backed away from Frank and away from the pack. He looked back at Mikey, nodded his head once and took off. He needed to get away from Frank, away from what he just did. He knew Mikey would watch them; he always had when Gerard was away. He thought he was done running, but he never imagined this happening.

_”Fuck!”_

Gerard knew they all heard it, but right now he didn’t care.

~*~

Frank watched as Gerard left, he watched as Mikey and Ray walked over to him, trying to comfort him. He watched as the rest of the pack looked on with the thoughts of confusion running through their heads. He hated this, being made to bow down for Gerard. And in front of the entire pack, it had brought back _everything_ he just wanted to forget.

He looked up as Mikey’s nose came into view. He saw the pity in his eyes, the sadness he wanted to keep from them. It had been bad enough that he was cast aside for not bowing down, not being Blaze’s bitch like he wanted, but now they all saw it, in detail, everything that he kept telling him he had forgotten or that he didn’t want to talk about. He was sure one of them was going to want to talk about it.

Frank stood up, looked around before he met Ray’s eyes.

_”Don’t. Please, Frank don’t. We want you here. Gerard wants you here even if he doesn’t show it. Please. Don’t keep running.”_

_“I just. I don’t do pity. I don’t need it from any of you.”_

_“Not pity Frank, concern. Just run with us tonight, okay? We will keep you safe, and tomorrow we can talk about it.”_

Frank lowered his head, nodding at Ray. He might not be happy about it, but his wolf needed to run. He just hoped that letting his paws pound into the dirt as he ran would release some of the anger he had inside.

~*~

Gerard didn’t need the lecture from Mikey the moment he had his eyes open, but Mikey was there anyway telling him how much of an ass he was to Frank _just in case_ Gerard didn’t already feel bad enough about the whole thing. He fucked up, he forced Frank to do something that Gerard had _never_ forced another wolf to do. His stomach lurched again as the pain of what Frank had gone through washed through him again. He didn’t even _want_ to make Frank bow down and submit, but the fears and panic of everything that happened before came flooding back before he could stop.

Gerard made his way into the kitchen in search of coffee, not just for him but for Frank as well. It was a shitty excuse for a peace offering, but he just hoped that it would get Frank to listen, even for a moment, and let Gerard explain. He quickly fixed the two mugs, drinking half of his before he made it out of the kitchen, and headed back upstairs to Frank’s room.

He paused when he got to Frank’s room. Taking a deep breath, Gerard knocked lightly against the door and listened for some kind of sound. He didn’t realize he was even holding his breath until the door opens and he felt himself release it.

“We need to talk,” Gerard said quickly before Frank could slam the door in his face. “I brought coffee, not that I expect it to make things better, but um, here.”

“Thanks,” Frank said quietly before taking a sip, “for the coffee. Talking. Yeah, we need to do that.”

Gerard looked up and saw a look he wasn’t expecting on Frank’s face. It gave him hope that once he explained everything that Frank would stay with his pack, with them and not keep trying to run.

“So can I come in?” Gerard asks hesitantly. “Or you want to go out on the deck and talk?”

“Let me get changed. I’ll meet you on the deck in five minutes, okay?”

“See you in a few, Frank,” Gerard said, hoping that it would all really be this easy to fix.

~*~

Frank closed the door and could hear Gerard heading back down the stairs. He set the mug on the dresser and stared back at his face in the mirror.

“What the fuck am I doing?” He asked to the empty room as he grabbed clothes to start putting on. He just wanted to leave, go away from Gerard, away from the bullshit and start over even if it was on his own. But his wolf was keeping him here, like it knew something Frank couldn’t quite figure out yet. He just hoped his wolf was right.

He headed down to the deck clutching his coffee like it was lifeline to sanity. Frank sat down in one of the chairs without saying a word and watched as Gerard stood by the railing looking out across his back yard.

“I’m sorry doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Gerard said, still looking over his land. “I fucked up, I was a dumbass. I was more names than Mikey could come up with this morning when he ripped my ass for what I did. This wasn’t what I wanted.”

“You mean me?” Frank asked softly as he stared at his coffee mug.

“No, God no!” Gerard said as he whipped around to look at Frank. “I didn’t want things to get so weird, so difficult between us. My wolf is drawn to you, from the moment I saw you, my wolf has been pulled to you. I didn’t want to hurt you, Frank.”

“But you did. Fuck. You saw it, they _all_ saw what Blaze did to me. Fuck, Gerard, I know you already knew some of that, but you made me bow down.”

Frank watched Gerard carefully sit down in the chair next to him and he felt his body tense. He relaxed when Gerard didn’t try to touch him, just pulled his legs under himself and looked at Frank before talking.

“I was scared, my wolf was scared. You are strong, Frank, stronger than you realize and it makes me and my wolf more than a little nervous. I know you aren’t him, but everything inside me is afraid to let it all happen again. I can’t let someone come in and take over again, and you could do that so easily Frank, even if you didn’t mean it.”

Frank looked up at Gerard, having no idea what he was talking about. Frank could tell Gerard was trying to find the words, but it was just coming out as random thoughts. Mikey had told Frank a little of what had happened, but it was really vague, no real details.

“Please, Gerard, tell me about him. Tell me why I scare you,” Frank said, stopping Gerard’s babbling.

“His name was, well is, Alexander. He came in and was _everything_ I ever wanted. He made me feel amazing, like I could do anything I wanted to do. I trusted him completely. Mikey never liked him, kept trying to tell me he was too perfect but I never listened. We fought so much about him, about what I let him do. Alexander talked me into leaving my home, going away from my brother, from my friends and from my pack. I never gave up control over my pack. I was always still the Alpha, but so many times, Alexander would take me away and I would be gone for days, leaving everything to Mikey.” Frank watched as Gerard’s gaze looked off in the distance, as if he was remembering something he didn’t want to share. “I loved him Frank, loved him more than I thought was possible. But I brought him here, to our land, to our pack and refused to listen when Mikey and Ray told me to be careful. They tried to tell me I was giving him too much control too fast. I didn’t want to listen to them, Frank. I wanted to be in love. I wanted to believe that someone could love me back. I had been so alone before him. I never thought I would find someone that could really love me. But then came Alexander, and everything just fit, it was so perfect that I didn’t want to question anything.”

Gerard took a breath and just watched the wind move. Frank looked out across the grass, taking in everything that Gerard had just said. Frank started to say that he was sorry, but Gerard cut him off.

“Have you ever been in love, like stupid head over heels like you see in the movie love? It makes you blind, it really does. I never saw it coming, any of it. He wanted my pack, my small but fierce pack. He had been alone Frank, kicked out of a pack for reasons I still don’t know. And I let him in, gave him the power to make decisions in my pack. He hurt them Frank, all of them. He made them submit to him like slaves, but he kept it all hidden from me. He made threats so they didn’t tell me. He managed to keep me shut off from my pack even when we had our wolf connection. And I just sat back and let him. He wanted the power, he craved it. And when I refused to give it to him, he took me away. I still don’t remember everything he did to me, but sometimes I wish he would have killed me. He left me broken and alone in a way I never thought possible. He left me for dead without actually killing me. It was torture, physically and mentally. I’m sure he drugged me, I’m pretty sure he was giving me drugs from the time we met. He really would do _anything_ for the power and control. I couldn’t have that again. I know you aren’t him. You don’t act like him, but when you ran, everything in me saw it as a test, a challenge for my power. Something inside me took over and I did something I swore I would never do. I made you submit, bow down to me and I have never done that before. I was scared, so scared to lose everything. It’s taken me so long to get back here, back to where I feel like I can function again.”

Frank felt Gerard’s eyes on him before he looked up to see them filled with tears and sorrow. He had no idea how hard, how bad it had been for Gerard. If it wasn’t so serious, Frank felt as if he might laugh. They were both so fucked up, lost and yet here they were, together and needing something from each other. Gerard got up and knelt on the ground next to Frank. Their eyes met and Frank could feel the pain coming from Gerard.

“Please Frank, let me make it up to you. Even if it takes the rest of my life, let me make it up to you. My wolf needs you, I need you, in ways I don’t even understand. Mikey found you and brought you here for a reason, I’m sure of it. I know I messed it up, from the moment you came into the house, I fucked things up, but the pull to you was so strong, I was so afraid that you were like him. I know you aren’t Frank, now I know you are nothing like him.”

Frank took a deep breath; it was so much to take in. He knew Gerard was right, about the pull. He had felt it the first time he saw Gerard. Frank let his hand drop so his fingers were lightly touching the top of Gerard’s hand. He could see the shock and relief in Gerard’s body from just this small gesture.

“No more hiding. Either one of us okay, Gerard? We talk about things. I don’t want to run. I don’t want to leave. You’ve all done so much for me; you are more like family than my old pack. I don’t want power, I just want a home,” Frank said with a smile. “Now, let’s go find Mikey and Ray, let them know we aren’t killing each other out here.”

Frank couldn’t help but smile when Gerard brushed his hand across Frank’s hand before getting up to walk into the house.

* * *

Gerard had made true to his word, he was doing _everything_ to make it up to Frank, even if sometimes it got to be too much. Frank had to tell Gerard that he didn’t need breakfast served to him every morning, he didn’t need Gerard waiting to get Frank anything he needed and mostly, he needed for Gerard to _not_ agree with everything he said.

It was weird at first for Frank, having Gerard too open and around. But he found quickly that talking with Gerard was like talking with someone that he had known forever, not just the short time that he had actually known him. It was like that night had changed them both, opened up something they didn’t even know was there. Being around Gerard made Frank feel peaceful, more than he ever had been before.

Frank couldn’t believe how connected they seemed to be after they got past all the pain and hurt and _bullshit_ that was thrown at them. Things had sucked, for both of them, but Frank couldn’t help but feel like things had to get better now. He knew what Gerard said was true, about their wolves being pulled to each other. Frank had questioned a few times how it was that Mikey found him, how it was that he didn’t just let some stray runt die out in a field that day. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Mikey’s wolf knew it, too.

Frank was pulled from his thoughts by someone yelling, “Frankie!” but it wasn’t Mikey or Ray. He couldn’t contain the smile that spread across the face when he realized that it was Gerard calling him that. It was the first time that Gerard had called him by his nickname and Frank’s wolf seemed to buzz from hearing it from him.

“Hey, Gerard, what’s up?” Frank said, trying his best to _not_ sound like some giggling teenager.

“You were really in your own little world there, huh, Frankie?” Gerard said, walking closer to Frank. “Wanna go on a walk with me? I need to get out of here and away from the pack shit I’ve been dealing with all morning.”

Frank knew there was no way he could say no to the pleading eyes looking at him. He just grabbed his shoes, slipped them on and headed out the door. When Frank realized that Gerard was still just standing in his room, he turned around, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

“That was a yes, dumbass. C’mon, where you going to take me today?” Frank said as he headed down the stairs, not releasing Gerard’s hand.

Frank loved taking walks with Gerard. The land had been in his family for generations and there was so much history intertwined with it. Gerard had been taking Frank around his territory almost daily. Sometimes he was sharing long stories that had been handed down through his pack and family for years and sometimes it was the smallest things like a rock where he tripped and broke his arm as a child. But today was different; Gerard hadn’t said anything since he asked Frank to come with him almost ten minutes ago.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Frank asked quietly as he tapped Gerard’s shoulder with his own.

“You, holding my hand,” Gerard said, looking down and hiding his eyes under his hair.  
Frank dropped Gerard’s hand like it was on fire and started to back up. He didn’t want to push, and if it was making Gerard quiet for this long, he was okay with keeping things neutral for now.

“No Frankie, not like that,” Gerard said in a rush, moving closer to Frank to grab his hand again.

“I just…” Frank didn’t get a chance to finish, because within seconds of trying to explain that he didn’t want to push Gerard too far, Gerard was pressing his lips to Frank’s and wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. It was soft and quick, so fast that Frank could have imagined it even though the evidence were Gerards lips on his. When Gerard broke away, Frank was breathless and panting just a little as he tried to gather his thoughts and how he felt about that kiss, what it meant to him, to Gerard.

Gerard pulled away from Frank, heading down the hill before Frank’s brain could catch up with what was going on. The kiss had surprised him, he hadn’t had time to kiss back before Gerard pulled away from him and ran. Frank took off after Gerard, shouting his name and for him to stop. When he finally could reach Gerard, Frank grabbed his arm stopping him and turning him around.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Frankie. I just wanted, and the hands and….” Gerard trailed off, not looking at Frank.

“No, we said no more running, Gee. I was just surprised,” Frank said, wrapping his hand around Gerard’s so he couldn’t run away again, “but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want it.”

Frank pulled Gerard closer, put his other hand on his neck and pressed their lips together. Frank felt the moment Gerard relaxed and just let go to kiss him back. Frank let his tongue peek out, ran it across Gerard’s lips before he opened up and let Frank in. They stood there kissing in the grass until they both had to break apart for air.

“Come with me, Frankie,” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear as he pulled him off in a different direction.

Frank whined a little, following Gerard even though all he really wanted to do was go back to kissing. Kissing Gerard was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was happy and his wolf was more content than it had been in forever. But before Frank could get too impatient and pin Gerard to the nearest tree and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, Gerard pulled him through the trees and they were standing in a patch of grass that had to be the highest point of Gerard’s territory.

Gerard let go of Frank’s hand and sat down, looking up at him. “C’mere, Frankie.”  
Frank had hardly gotten on the ground before Gerard was pulling him close to kiss him again. This wasn’t the walk Frank had expected, but he was more than happy to spend the rest of the afternoon making out with Gerard in the grass.

* * *

Six months went by faster than Frank imagined, six months with his new pack and with Gerard. He tried not to think about what brought him here, but every time the moon was close, the memory came back. It used to be harsh but it had gotten better, like a faded dream that you can never forget. Frank still got angry over the hold that Blaze still seemed to have over him, and he hoped that someday, the change that came along with the full moon wouldn’t bring back the memories of that day.

He liked how things had changed though, just him and Gee. Mikey and Ray _finally_ got to leave the house. Gerard didn’t need them there all the time anymore and Frank knew Mikey wanted to be alone with just his mate. They still saw them a lot, but having their own place seemed to mean as much to Mikey and Ray as it did to Gerard and Frank.

Well, except for Ray’s famous breakfasts that Frank isn’t above begging to get Ray to still cook for him sometimes which is how Frank convinced Ray and Mikey to come over at the crack of dawn to fix all four of them breakfast. When they showed up wide awake and ready to go, Frank looked at them like they’d lost their minds. He remembered asking them to come over for breakfast, but when Mikey jumped on their bed at six am to wake them up, he was sure that wasn’t what he’d imagined.

“Get your asses outta bed you two! You wanted breakfast, you can at least help,” Ray said between laughs.

“Get your boyfriend outta our bed and I _might_ think about helping,” Frank grumbled back as he tried to push Mikey out of the way.

When Frank and Gerard finally made it downstairs, they found a pot of fresh coffee and that Ray’s already started cooking. As Frank sipped on his coffee, he realized this isn’t the pack he thought he would be in when he was younger, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Threw your mail on the table when we came in,” Ray said, without looking up from what he’s doing.

“Thanks,” Frank said as he made a mental note to check it out later.

It wasn’t until later that night that he noticed an envelope that would change everything, and not in a good way either.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a sequel coming soon!!


End file.
